


Caffeine

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [48]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race loves caffeine more than anything.





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Bob's Burgers.

Racer plopped down in his usual seat in first hour American Lit, looking like he just rolled out of bed.

“You okay, Racer?” David asked, raising an eyebrow at the usually talkative Italian boy.

“We had no caffeine in in the house this morning. Not even soda. How am I supposed to be awake with it?!” Race replied before trailing off and mumbling in Italian.

“Surely it’s not THAT important.” Katherine replied, still getting used to the group of boys she had befriended.

“I love it more than anything.” Racer replied, his voice flat and face more serious than Katherine had ever seen it.

“What about Spot?” Mush laughed.

“I love espresso, coffee, caffeinated teas, and Spot. In that order.” Race replied. Seeing the looks of disbelief on friend’s faces, he added, “He know!”

“Got your text.” Albert slid into his desk next to Racer, setting the large coffee in front of the other boy.

“This is why you’re my favorite.” Race grinned at the redhead.


End file.
